


Fill Me Up, Trickster

by SinningPlumpPrincess



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Conceiving for a baby, Creampie, Mating, Mating Rituals, Other, Religious Sex, Sex with purpose, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, afab bloodhound, sacrificial sex, sex outside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 03:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19782433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinningPlumpPrincess/pseuds/SinningPlumpPrincess
Summary: For anon on tumblr asking for Elliott and Bloodhound trying for a baby. Also ft sacrificial sex to the Allfather because I cannot be stopped.





	Fill Me Up, Trickster

It was all planned. Down to the day. They had both kept track of it, excited for the day. Bloodhound should feel silly, in a way. How excited they were just to mate for a child this time around. 

They had a healthy, happy discussion about it. They’d both wanted a child, Bloodhound didn’t mind carrying but also was talking about adoption. Elliott had admitted to wanting to have a biological child, saying that their genes would create some of the prettiest kiddos. Whilst he obviously admired himself in the reflection of their glasses as they had laughed and rolled their eyes. 

Down to the day, down to making sure financially they could do this, down to making sure Bloodhound could take time off in the ring to prevent stress from harming the child. They had this down to a T. Elliott was shocked at how prepped they’d been for it, but then again, this was Bloodhound. 

Bloodhound has also taken this time to bring up sacrificial sex for their god. They’d mentioned it before, and sure they’d done it, but now it was time for a child to come out of it. Not just some simple two person orgy in the woods. 

Now, Elliott’s heart constricts as he looks down at his partner. 

Bloodhound is laid out on a few furs underneath them. Candles are placed on nearby stumps of trees, carefully constructed as to not fall and to form a perfect symbol. They have this sort of makeup on, like a dark kohl around their eyes to bring them out. Creating a pattern over their face, standing out on both tones of their flesh. 

Their blind eye, like a mini sun, scarred over seems to burn with the same intensity as their ruby red one. Crimson curls fanned around them and their full lips parted. They’re wet, needy. Elliott’s fingers massaging inside of their cunt that squeezes and constricts. 

But, they never stop looking at him with the same hungry look. Eyes half lidded and looking like a starved predator. 

Elliott swallows, feeling much like prey. 

The moon peeks over the tops of the tree tops, the wind picking up and yet the flames nearby do not seem to move. And that is when Bloodhound’s eye flares up an even brighter red, a snarl leaving them as they eagerly reach for Elliott. Soft, huffing growls seeming to leave them. 

“Now- Elliott now, inside-” They’re still whining, but their voice is demanding. And who is he to say no? 

“Y-yeah, right, right, just a sec.” He all but whimpers as he pulls his fingers out, watching their pierced tongue flick out over their lips. Wanting to have them lick it off but they’re trying for something here. And if he teases anymore, he’s sure Bloodhound will rip his head off. 

He wipes his hand off on his thigh, positioning his body overtop of theirs. Fitting between their thighs as they reach down, always in charge. They wrap their fingers around his hard cock, guiding him to their folds as they rub the head over their hole and up to their clit. Back and forth, collecting lubrication on him before guiding him inside finally. 

They both sigh with pleasure as Elliott sinks in. Bloodhound is always overwhelmed each time. So sensitive Elliott remarks in his head with a small smile as Bloodhound’s head is thrown back and their eyes are shut tight. Lips parted with pleasure and another little huff of a growl leaving them. 

Once fully inside, it seems only a matter of time before Bloodhound loses patience. 

Elliott is slow and methodical. Rolling his hips into them just to hear Bloodhound hiss. Watching their head turn, eyes still closed as they bask in the sensation. But, as he begins to pick up pace, shuddering and moaning over the feeling of them squeezing around him, hot and wet. He can tell they’re losing it. 

Their nails, sharp like claws dig into the furs beneath them. Their eyes are now open, half lidded and making eye contact with Elliott. He can’t tear his gaze away, even as he shudders and whimpers pathetically. They felt so good, and he opens his mouth to say so but Bloodhound lets out a low snarl and he shuts right back up. 

Normally he rambled during sex, love making especially like this. Bloodhound let him, liked the attention and how he breathed into their neck about how he was owned by them. They liked it. But this time around, silence was key. To bask in each other’s presence. No frills, no need for fancy clothing or toys. Just the way the gods intended them to be. 

Bloodhound does, in fact, lose patience. They push Elliott over who huffs. His cock bouncing onto his abdomen and he goes to say something, maybe a cry out. But soon Bloodhound has their powerful thighs on either side of him, sinking back down onto his cock with a low snarl of something he can’t quite understand. 

But the way they sound like at least six people talking at once in low growls does not escape him. 

It’s like they’re consumed with energy as the full moon overhead begins to bleed into a pink and then soon red color. Elliott is helpless to hold onto their hips and whimper as they use him. Bouncing on his cock and soon pressing hands to his chest, thumbing over his nipples just to watch Elliott cry out a ‘Fuck!’ 

“Fill me- do not spill a single drop. Elliott- ah- cum inside of me.” Their voice is so hypnotic in the way they speak. Snarls huffing through their nose but voice so full of emotion. There’s so much stimulant happening. From the way they milk his cock to the way they rub at his nipples and whimper for him- too much. 

He cums with a cry. Short nails pressing to Bloodhound’s wide hips and dragging them down atop him so he can soon wrap his arms around them. They’re held flat to his chest as he swears under his breath, fucking up into them shallowly and burying his face into their shoulder. 

The sudden take over is what they need to push over as Bloodhound cums. Their inner walls squeezing and contracting. Their juicy, fat clit felt jerking against Elliott’s pelvis as they sob out their pleasure and cling back to him. 

Once the high begins to settle in, they’re both panting. Bloodhound nuzzling at Elliott’s throat as the moon begins to turn back to the milky white color everyone is used to. 

Bloodhound whines once Elliott begins moving them. Letting them roll off him as Elliott moves back between their legs, spreading open their cunt with two fingers and whistling lowly as cum spills down onto the furs from their sweet little pussy. 

Their clit twitches weakly in arousal as Elliott chuckles. “We’ll keep going if we have to. Just to make sure.” 

They can’t find it in them to say no.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to see more of my fuckery? Come see me on: Sinningplumpprincess.tumblr.com


End file.
